Increasingly, different vehicle sharing services are providing opportunities to access vehicles. Some vehicle sharing services provide access by the minute, hour, and/or days. Some vehicle sharing services provide a fleet of vehicles that are accessed by consumers. Other vehicle sharing services are peer-to-peer. In some contexts, a company possesses a fleet of vehicles and desires to selectively provide access to different operators or employees for specific periods of time.
In vehicle sharing contexts, logistical challenges arise from physically providing a vehicle key to the intended driver for the proper amount of time. Additionally, providing the vehicle key to a driver may limit access of the vehicle to a different driver who would be authorized to use the vehicle. Furthermore, providing the key to the vehicle exposes the provider to risk that the key will be copied or retained for malicious purposes.